En un mundo cruel y hermoso
by Anaigartuburu
Summary: En un mundo cruel viven Eren y Mikasa. En la noche Mikasa monta guardia. Eren decide no seguir durmiendo. Un despliegue de sentimientos, emociones y sinceridad es contemplado por la luna.


"Eren se ve hermoso bajo esta luz." Mikasa parpadeó. Otra vez. Debía mantener los pies en el suelo. La expedición con la legión de reconocimiento llevaba días en proceso. El mundo fuera de las murallas se tornaba de un oscuro y horroroso velo oscuro cuando caía el cielo.

Los soldados del primer turno de guardia, se situaban rodeando el campamento. Aunque no solo ellos se encontraban despiertos. A pesar de deber dormir los nuevos reclutas no conseguían reconciliar el sueño.

Mikasa se encontraba realizando un sinuoso escáner de los alrededores, tan exacto como su vista le permitía, cuando vio a Eren. Él la saludo, con una sonrisa. Las rodillas de Mikasa se aflojaron un poco. "Tengo sueño, es solo eso." La chica volvió a ponerse tensa.

-Eren, deberías estar durmiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó, su voz y su rostro se tiñeron de una profunda indiferencia.

-Eh…-El chico se encogió de hombros.

Mikasa fue capaz de entender el gesto. Miedo. Eren apretó los dientes. Rabia. Ella se colocó bien la bufanda.

-Vete a dormir Eren. Tienes que dormir.-Le ordenó ella.

-Mikasa.-Dijo con tono de reproche.- ¡No soy tu hermano pequeño! ¡Deja de tratarme así! ¿Acaso no puedes ver nada más en mí que ha niño asustado? ¡Ya no somos pequeños!-Su voz se había teñido de dolor y sus ojos, ahora, brillaban intensamente.

-Puedo ver a un hombre, pero no quiero ver a un hombre muerto. Eren si te pierdo a ti…No tendré nada.-La voz de la chica quedaba amortiguada por la bufanda.

-No eres capaz de pensar en la humanidad. Nos necesita a todos, me necesita. Egoista.-Dijo apretando los dientes. Cuando las palabras hubieron calado en la chica, Eren se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

-El amor es egoísta.-Susurró Mikasa.

Eren se paró en seco. La cogió de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse. Los ojos en semipenumbra del chico lanzaban destellos azules.

-Repite eso.-Le exigió.

-El amor es egoísta.-Vocalizó Mikasa, lentamente.

Los labios del chico se separaron un poco, y sus pupilas fueron abandonadas en un cielo blanco. Del hechizo de sus ojos fue capaz de liberarse Mikasa. Con la vista clavada en el suelo y sin mostrar ninguna expresión, formuló una gran mentira. Aunque a ella le pareció piadosa, no lo era.

-Fraternal, amor fraternal.-Podía haber engañado a cualquiera, pero a Eren no. La conocía demasiado.

-Mírame a los ojos Mikasa.-Ha regañadientes obedeció. – Repítelo.

-Eren, no soy Jean, no repito lo que hacen los demás.-Dicho esto se liberó de su agarre y contempló las estrellas.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Mikasa no sabía a ciencia cierta si Eren seguía allí. Una inexpresiva lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Daba igual. No importaba lo que ella sintiese o lo que ocurriese las estrellas, pasivas e inexpresivas seguían allí, cumpliendo su cometido. Ella seguiría protegiendo a Eren. En ese cruel, pero hermoso mundo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, el pelo tapaba su visión. No debía seguir haciendo aquello. No era bueno.

Una cálida mano sujetó su barbilla, aún cubierta por su bufanda, él la encontró. Sus ojos reflejaban esa precupación que siempre usaba ella.

-No llores…-Le susurró.

Quiso retenerla entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo.

-Eren, duerme…

Él apretó los ojos y pestañeó. La miró.

-Este mundo es cruel, pero hermoso. El amor es egoísta, pero hermoso. Mikasa,-pronunció su nombre como solo él sabía hacerlo.- lo siento.

Mikasa, por primera vez no supo a qué se refería Eren, en que pensaba. Esto la incomodó, aún más de lo que podía sospechar. Entonces, los labios del chico rozaron los suyos.

Alzando la barbilla que el chico aún sostenía Mikasa no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder. El beso fue corto.

-Eren, esto está mal.-Le dijo, mostrando aquella frialdad aparecida de la nada.

-Shh. Calla.

La volvió a besar. Esta vez, las manos de ella acariciaron su pelo y sus dedos trazaron dibujos en su nuca. No se apartó. Eren abrazaba su cintura. Suave, lento, ligero, hermoso…

Las palabras que durante tanto tiempo resonaron en su corazón, en su mente y en sus sueños, sus labios pronunciaron.

-Eren, no te alejes de mí.


End file.
